


Royals

by fabulousreaper



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Henry/Cherche (background), Nowi/Gregor (background), spoilers for end game, wyverns and their shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper
Summary: Nah and Gerome move to Wyvern Valley.(Based on end credits passage for Gerome/Nah)





	Royals

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. My first play through of Awakening I had actually set up Nah with Laurent and Gerome with, well, no one. But then my second play through the thought occurred to me that setting up the manakete and wyvern lord junior might actually be interesting. I had initially gotten Cherche and Henry together because they were the last two that weren't married (lol whoops) but I actually enjoyed their support conversations and have stuck with it. Plus, lets admit, Gerome looks damn good with white hair! Kinda adds to the whole emo-anime-tsundere character type. Gregor and Nowi are a given, plus I found they they actually fight really well together. Also smol and tol. Enjoy!

They had said their goodbyes early on the morrow. Now that the war was over many of the children were moving on to their own lives, including Gerome and Nah. Their parents understood; they were both old enough to fight in a war so they were old enough to get married and leave the nest. Nowi and Gregor had scooped their daughter up into a combined bear hug, Nah blushing and pleading for Gerome to help her (he did no such thing, but she swore that she saw him smile slightly). Cherche and Henry were a little less forward with their son, simply wishing them both well and promising to visit from time to time. Henry was actually quite pleased that his son was bringing his wife to Wyvern Valley. It would give him and Cherche an excuse to see all the cute wyverns whenever they wanted to visit. Gerome could certainly swear that his father's love for animals over humans was only rivaled by himself and his mother. As much as their parents wanted them to stay a while longer, they eventually had to wave goodbye as their children flew off of Minerva's back. It was a long way to Wyvern Valley and both Nah and Gerome wished to make good time. 

They had both initially wanted to fly but knew they wouldn't make it all the way in one trip. Gerome had wanted to travel through Plegia and travel from their coast, but Nah suggested they instead make their way to Regna Ferox. The flight on land would be longer but it would be far easier to stop and rest then rather than toughing it out over the ocean. The distance between Regna Ferox and the new Valm's coast was also much smaller than if they had left from Plegia. After all, Nah would be flying herself as to not make the trip for Minerva any more difficult. Gerome had agreed and they both marked their journey about a week before leaving. They would make it there in no time at all, with their flight and no army slowing them down. After they rested in Regna Ferox they agreed to meet at Valm harbor in case they were separated. With that both Nah and Gerome took to the skies, the manakete startling quite a few patrons of the harbor.

They arrived in Wyvern Valley by the evening of the day they set out, Nah coming out of her dragon form and promptly plopping herself onto the soft grass. Minerva touched down with a little more grace, Gerome easily dismounting her and making his way over to his wife.

"Tired, love?" Gerome inquired, smiling down at Nah.

In turn Nah huffed, rolling onto her back and stretching her arms out. "Ugh, you have _no_ idea! I'm going to be sore for days!"

Gerome chuckled. "I did offer to let you ride with me when were in Valm harbor."

"I know, but Minerva looked tired enough from carrying you. Besides, I can handle soreness."

"Indeed you can."

Gerome left his wife to rest while he unloaded their packs off of Minerva's back. They would camp for now, waiting until they were fully rested before starting on a house. He had to admit, it was nice to be back. Sure, the last time he was here it was under less than desirable circumstances, but that was in the past. The valley was peaceful now, with the other wyverns happily lazing about without a care in the world. Minerva was pleased as well, finally being able to be around her own kind without the threat of a war. He couldn't help but wonder if she were the oldest wyvern there. As he set up the tent he watched Nah have a look around at their new home. She hadn't been there since Chrom and Robin helped the locals drive out the bandits, so seeing this place at peace was a new sight for her. He could tell that she was excited; finally a place big enough to truly hold her! Not to mention enough space for her rampage about whenever she felt the urges to. Once he finished setting up their camp he went to stand next to his wife, who was watching the sun set over the mountains. 

"I almost can't believe it." Nah said with wonder. "This is our new home."

Gerome took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We'll be happy here."

Nah smiled warmly and leaned on her husband. "I know we will."

They had been so focused on the beauty of they valley they hadn't noticed the other wyverns sauntering up to them. Minerva gave them no mind, choosing instead to lay down in the grass and relax after her long day. It wasn't until one of them had nudged their joined hands did the couple look behind them. They knew they weren't in danger, but they were a bit surprised to see nearly the entire population of the valley gathered before them. What was even more surprising was when the one that nudged them seemed to bow, the others following suit.   

"Gerome..." Nah whispered. "...what's going on?"    

Gerome himself was at a loss for words. He didn't know what was going on and he had spent his entire life around wyverns. He looked to Minerva for help, to which she just grunted at him and went back to her rest. It was then that he heard Nah gasp.

"What is it?" Gerome asked.

"They just called me Lady." Nah stated, still in awe.

Gerome's eyebrows flew high. "Lady as in noblewoman?" 

Nah nodded. "Yeah. I think they recognize that I'm a manakete. They're seeing me as some kind of dragon-kin mistress, or something like that."

The wyverns now looked to Gerome, most likely due to their 'dragon-kin mistress' speaking to him. He could have sworn he heard one of them say something along the lines of 'mate' before they bowed to him as well. Gerome couldn't help but shift uncomfortably a little, not used to this much attention being on him. 

"Looks like you're their Lord." Nah giggled.

Gerome felt his face flush, once again looking to Minerva who didn't seem to care. 

"Oh, come on!" Nah said, playfully nudging her husband. "This is actually really cool! A little weird, but cool! We're the Lord and Lady of the wyverns!"

"To be fair, I never intended to become a royal." Gerome grunted.

Nah smiled and shrugged. "Hey, neither did I, but lo and behold!" She leaned up and kissed Gerome's cheek before pulling him to their tent. "Now come on you big softie, I'm hungry! Let's just hope our subjects don't mind the noise tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> They are totes gonna bone in the valley surrounded by dragons.


End file.
